Percabeth Happily Ever After
by VishnuWithPercabeth
Summary: In these stories I will be writing about the new Gods Percy and Annabeth and their heroic deeds in saving this world full of monsters.
1. chapter 1

Hi guys !! I am Vishnu S Bhat. I am from India and am a huge fan of Percy Jackson. I have created this account today and am planning to write some fictional stories about Percy. In these stories, I will be using the charactors from the original series. I will continue the story from the Trials of Apollo after Apollo becomes the god by restoring the five oracles. I will making Percy and Annabeth two powerful gods who will play major role in the future of the world. I hope everyone will enjoy my stories. Reviews will be appreciated.


	2. chapter 2

Percy POV.

We, heroes of Olympus are invited to Mt. Olympus as we once again saved the world from the three cruel emperors who tried to become gods.

I was as usual standing with Annabeth in the center of the throne room along with my other friends Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo and Calypso.

Recently, we had defeated the emperor Nero who had taken control of the Oracle of Delphi.

That pleased Zues who returned the immortality to Apollo and reward us.

Zues looked at Jason and smiled. "You have done great son. I will now grant you a wish. Ask me what you want."

Jason smiled at Piper who was standing next to him and took her hand.

"Father, all I want is retairment from the job as a hero. I also want to have Piper's hand in marriage"

Piper blushed. "Jason your wish is granted though you must ask Aphrodite about it."

Jason looked at Aphrodite. " I will gladly accept if it is okay with Piper. Will you accept to this proposal Piper ? Would you like to be Jason's wife ?"

"Oh yes !! U will accept Jason as my husband."

Now Zues turned to Frank. "what do you want ?", He asked.

"Lord Zues, I want retairment and like to live the rest of my life with Hazel in New Rome."

Zues looked at Hazel."Do you accept it??"

"yes my Lord, thank you." Hazel said happily.

"your wish has been granted."

Now Zues looked at Leo.

" I want unlimited access to celestial bronze and imperial gold !!!" Leo said.

" are you sure ??" Zues asked.

"yes"

"your wish is granted" Zues said.

Poseidon looked at Zues and smiled. Zues looked back and nodded. Athena looked at them and smiled. Then she looked at Annabeth but didn't say a thing.

Poseidon looked at me and smiled. " do you remember the gift which we offered you at the beginning ? "

I looked at him and smiled. Then I nodded.

" Now we have decided that you will be made a god. It's not a choice. You must accept. "

For a moment I was shocked. It was true that I wanted immortality. But that would separate me from Annabeth. I looked at her. Her face was in true shock. She wished I will put out the offer.

Eveb I wanted her more than immortality. But suddenly, an idea flashed in my mind. An idea which would make me and her immortal. The only problem was whether she would accept it.

I looked at my father and then at Zues."Thank you must father, thank you Lord Zues."

Then I looked at Annabeth. She was in a complete shock. She was heartbroken. She started to sob. Piper and Hazel rushed to comfort her. I noticed that she was not looking at me. I looked at her and smiled. I knew she was mad at me.

"Annabeth, don't remember the promise which we made ?? I am not going to break it. Believe me, I will not let you down." I said.

Poseidon looked at me and said "you will be the god of heroes and fresh water."

I was honored by this. I bowed at him and thanked. At that time, Apollo stepped forward.

" I am going to bless Percy with the power to heal others. It is the least I can do to him. He have helped me a lot when I was mortal. "

I looked at Athena and smiled. She smiled me back. I guess the goddess of wisdom understood my plan.

Then she looked at Annabeth.

"you have done well Annabeth. I will bless you with the gift of wisdom. Us it wisely. And believe in Percy. He is loyal to his friends and especially you. He always respect his promises don't you Percy ?"

I was surprised at Athena's faith in me. I nodded." Annabeth, I respect my oath. Believe in me. I will never let you down."

She looked at me with drenched eyes. " I..I believe in you Percy. I know you won't let me down. But still..."

"thank you Annabeth."

" your transformation starts today from sun down." Poseidon said," I will come meet you there. It may be painful."

"okay father"I said.

Then Athena came forward.

" okay my heroes, the time has come for you to return to your camp."

Yeah let's go" I said.

I went to Annabeth, who had stopped crying. I took her hand and kissed her. I didn't lt her hand.

Then Zues came forward.

" now I am going to send you back to camp. Farewell heroes. "

Mist started to swirl around us and suddenly we appeared near the cabins in the camp.

Everyone went to their respective cabin after saying goodbye. But I didn't let Annabeth go.

I pulled her closer and hugged her. Then I pulled away. " I have been with you since I was twelve. I cannot imagine life without you. Believe in me and don't worry. I can fix this matter. Go to your cabin and relax. I have got a lot of work to do. See you later Wise Girl and remember my promise."

" whatever Seaweed Brain, but don't get into any trouble. Come to me back to me. "

By that she left me standing there and went back to her cabin.

I went to he beach to finish my work.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. chapter 3

Annabeth POV

When Percy got the offer of Immortality, I was completely sure that Percy would I reject it. But when Poseidon said that it was not a choice and decision, I was not so sure. Then when Percy accepted the offer, I was horrified. I felt betrayed and dumped. But I had noticed the worried expression on face. Then I saw relaxed expression just before he accepted the offer. At that time, I was mad at him for accepting. But soon I understood that he had a plan in his mind. My Seaweed Brain will never betrayed me. Now I am feeling guilty for getting mad at Percy.

He has now gone to finish his important 'work'. I wonder what his work might be... He told it will fix the situation. I want him to be with me very badly.

Percy POV

As soon as I left Annabeth, I headed towards the beach , my favorite place on earth. As I reached there , I remembered my father. Soon he was standing in front of me.

He smiled at me and I smiled him back. " I was called by you, what's the matter son ?? I think you have a plan in your mind about something and you want my opinion." he said.

" I want your opinion father . I have a plan to keep Annabeth with me even after I become a god."

"okay, what is the plan ??"

"father , there are many gods who's wives were mortal. I thing they became immortal after their marriage Take Mr D for example, his wife Ariadne , who was mortal before marriage."

"yes Percy, I think the idea may work. But you must take the permission from Athena first."

"yes dad I will ".

By that, I made my way towards Mt. Olympus.

When I reached the entrance of the palace, I started to feel nervous. I begun to think if Athena would or wouldn't agree.

But soon I reached the throne room, I was greeted by Hestia. I bowed to her and greeted her. Then I noticed Athena waiting in her throne. So I took leave from Hestia and started to go towards Athena.

"Come my hero, I had been waiting for you." Athena said.

I was surprised from what I heard. Usually Athena would be very mean towards me. But this was complete opposite.

" Athena why are you so friendly with me today ?? What's the matter ?? " I asked.

"oh I had been keeping an I on you since a very long time. You haven't betrayed anyone in your life. You are totally eligible to trust. I saw your expression when you were told about the reward. The disturbed face turning into a hopeful face. I knew that you would never live without Annabeth, and it is true. I know why you have come here. I totally give you my blessings. I know you will keep Annabeth safe and happy."

I was totally astounded." then can I marry Annabeth??"

" yes but promise to keep her happy, will you ??"

I was so happy. " yes I promise you I will keep Annabeth safe and happy."

By that, I made my way towards towards camp half blood.

First I reached the beach first and sat there facing the sea and thinking about me and Annabeth's future together. We were going to be together forever. We were not going to break the promise which we made in Tartarus.

Suddenly I felt my body burning. It was like drinking Gorgon's. Everything was looking really red in colour. I couldn't bare the pain. I started to scream before everything went back...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. chapter 4

ANNABETH POV

That evening, I was checking some of my blueprints. As I was about to finish the work, I was interrupted by Grover.

"Annabeth !!" , he called. His voice was troubled. He looked rather scared. " Annabeth," he said again coming into my cabin. " it's... It's Percy !! ".

As soon as he said Percy's name, I came to know that some thing serious had happened. I suddenly started to cry. I will not cry, no matter what. But I cannot bear the feeling when ever Percy is in trouble.

" where.. where is he now ??"

" Annabeth, he I in the room in the Big House " Grover said.

I ran towards the Big House fearing the worst. I didn't want anything to happen to my Seaweed Brain.

As I reached the room in which Percy was lying on the bed, I ran to his side and caught his hands.

" where have you been Seaweed Brain ?! What happened to you ? "

" I found him lying on the beach. He was very weak but not injured. I wonder what happened to him. I think some god is playing with him right now." Grover said.

" nothing will happen to you, Percy. I will keep you safe as long as I am alive." I said. I bent down and kissed his forehead. He was very warm. Then suddenly, he started to get very hot. Smoke started to come from his mouth and ears.

He started muttering something which I didn't understand. Sometime, he said ' Annabeth ' which made my heart ache.

" Grover, he is getting very hot !! He will burn to death. It's like drinking Gorgon's blood. So something Grover, please..." I pleaded.

" sorry Annabeth, I can't help him. The process has begun."

Then I heard two persons entering the room. Then many people followed them. Chiron and Poseidon came forward and stood on either side of me facing Percy.

" my dear, we can't help him. He is going to be a god." Chiron said.

" but I cannot leave Percy in pain. I have to help him." I said.

Poseidon smiled at me. "I appreciate your concern Annabeth. But you can't do anything. This has to be done by him and he has the power to do it himself. You need not worry."

Then, Percy flinched wildly. He began to glow in a bright sea green colour. He caught me hand. " don't leave me Annabeth " he said.

Percy POV

I woke up on a bed with my hands being held be Annabeth. I felt a burning sensation building inside me. I could see Annabeth crying. I wanted to comfort her and say her not to cry. But I couldn't move. Only thing I could do was enjoy the pain. The last thing I remembered was when I was in the beach before everything went black.

Later, I saw a centaur and a man coming in the room. Then many people started to come in and gather around me. I recognized the man as my father and the centaur as Chiron.

Suddenly I started to glow. I felt an irresistible pain building in me. I caught Annabeth's hand. " don't leave me Annabeth " I said.

Then my father walked near me. " now is the very painful part. You must choose you domain. "

I understood what he was saying." I choose to be the god of heroes and fresh water " I claimed.

Then suddenly I started to glow even more and the pain became even more intense.

" we must leave him now. He is going to burn away all his mortal essence. He can control the pain and the power that he gets. He was the most powerful demigod and he will be a powerful god almost equal to the Big Three. Those who watch his true godly form will vaporizer immediately. So come out everyone." Poseidon said.

" go out Annabeth, I will come out of this. I promise I will join you. J...just be safe, okay " I said.

She wiped her tears and stood up from my bed. She tried to smile. " I believe in you Percy, just come back to me ".

By this everyone went out of the room and closed the door.

Suddenly, the pain was so irresistible that I closed my eyes and started to scream. My sea green aura increased so much that I literally felt like I was burning away...

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
